Fifty Prompts - Junjou Romantica
by AZ1087653
Summary: Green - Usami hadn't really cared for the color green before, but after meeting Misaki it was his new favorite and he wasn't hesitant in showing his affection for anything that was the color of Misaki's eyes. This is a series of fifty prompts on the couples of Junjou Romantica. All coupled will eventually be included.


Hello! I guess I should explain this series since it's a little odd. A friend and I wrote each other fifty prompts. The prompts she sent me are more like SAT words, so some of them are rather difficult. Our goal is to write one section for each of the series we've written for. Well, this is my second one of 31, so I'll be here a while. I decided to do one chapter for each of the pairs in Junjou Romantica. This is the Romantica pairing. The others will follow before I start in on Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Cheers!

Fifty Prompts – Junjou Romantica – Romantica Pairing

**Maelstrom**

Misaki just didn't understand the maelstrom of events that led up to his being in the kitchen with an apron, sans clothes, all because Usagi-san had insisted on eggs at two in the bloody morning.

**Beleaguered**

As much as Usagi-san was the biggest beleaguerer in existence, especially when he needed to refill on Misaki, the green-eyed college student wouldn't change the man for anything. Well, maybe he'd change the porn novels, but that was it!

**Nuzzle**

Usami Akihiko liked nothing more than to nuzzle inappropriate areas of Misaki before taking such areas into his mouth.

**Tandem**

As they walked in tandem Usami couldn't help notice that Misaki had indeed grown a little taller; then again it could have been a trick of the eyes.

**Stranger**

Stranger things in his life had happened, but Misaki couldn't think of one while he and Usagi-san road the bullet train toward Fukuoka so they could take the water trolley to South Korea, all because the stupid rabbit wanted to hide from Isaka-san.

**Plummet**

Usami was willing to do anything for Misaki, but after the plummet on the ride at Disney Land he was starting to rethink the word anything.

**Climax**

It didn't happen very often, but when they climaxed together it made Misaki feel that much closer to his lover landlord.

**Indubitable**

It was indubitable. No matter how much Misaki tried, he could never be as open and charming as Sumi, so he had to make sure he kept Usami within his clutches in any other way possible.

**Lantern**

Usami turned on the lantern and led his lover through the underbrush of the forest looking for the perfect spot to make love. Fulfilling one of his erotic fantasies was on the top of his Bucket List.

**Reverie **

Misaki and Usami sat in reverie, listening to one another's heartbeats, while riding the Ferris Wheel around and around for a couple of hours.

**Green**

Usami hadn't really cared for the color green before, but after meeting Misaki it was his new favorite and he wasn't hesitant in showing his affection for anything that was the color of Misaki's eyes.

**Orchestrate**

"The next time you try to orchestrate something as cute as this, my little Misaki," Akihiko purred, pulling the dripping wet boy into his arms, "make sure to invite me ahead of time so I can help you remove your clothes instead of trying to hide the fact that the laundry machine is on the fritz."

Misaki hated doing laundry at that point.

**Blood**

Usami carefully brought Misaki's finger to his mouth and licked the blood from the tip; after all it was his fault his little lover cut his finger anyway. Next time he'd need to make sure not to sneak up on the youth while he was in the middle of cutting up carrots.

**Sight**

A happy Misaki was a sight for sore eyes and Akihiko relished every moment his little lover was happy.

**Karma**

Misaki couldn't help but feel that karma was definitely a bitch as Usami stormed from the house with daggers in his eyes after receiving more presents from Ijuuin, which should have stopped after Misaki turned him down.

**Forest**

He always felt a little dirty when Usami wanted to make love in the forest, but while in the heated embrace Misaki didn't care that they were naked on the Earth together.

**Cagastric **

_The two were considered a cagastric couple, but that wouldn't keep them from defeating the odds and ending up together in the end. _

Misaki threw the book across the room and glared at Akihiko's newest, corny, porn novel. He'd never read it…never!

**Gaudiloquent **

Misaki's tone was gaudiloquent as he showed Usami the first ever A he'd received on a paper that wasn't written with the writer's assistance.

**Effort**

It was no mistake that Misaki was incredibly shy, so Usami always put that much more effort into his actions to help alleviate some of Misaki's timid nature.

**Mitescent **

Over time Misaki's attitude toward his overgrown, horny rabbit became mitescent. However, he could still shoot back up toward the uppermost regions of annoyance if the idiot continually followed him into the bathroom.

**Epidemic**

Tears rolled down Misaki's face when Usagi-san fell to the flu epidemic and ended up in the hospital. He wasn't about to let a flu bug keep him from staying at the silver-haired rabbit's side until he was free from harm.

**Overwhelm**

During sex Misaki was always overwhelmed for the love he could see shining in Usami's eyes and he always worried that he wasn't showing his feeling enough in the same situations.

**Vivid**

Usami sat at his desk and wrote another novel, in vivid detail, about he and Misaki's escapades in public.

**Warmth**

Every time that mouth enveloped his need Misaki felt a warmth that almost made him come instantly.

**Tranquil**

After a heated round of making love on the kitchen counter the mood became tranquil as Usami led Misaki to the sofa where he proceeded to make love to his lover once again.

**Fine **

"If you don't introduce me to your landlord I'll fine you for these books!"

Misaki cringed as yet another of Usami Akihiko's followers tried to blackmail him into an introduction. What had he done to deserve this?

**Redamancy **

The redamancy between Usami and his bloody teddy bear was ridiculous and Misaki was worried that the man was more than slightly delusional.

**Thrill**

Waiting for Misaki to leave campus always thrilled Usami since he loved the look of annoyance that marred Misaki's cute face when he was discovered.

**Courage**

On that day that MIsaki finally summoned up enough courage to pounce on Usagi-san, he was dismayed to see that it was the man's father who walked through the door and not the writer.

**Morality**

Quite a few people may not have thought their relationship was morally right, but neither Misaki nor Usami really cared about what anyone else thought.

**Marvel**

Misaki always marveled at how beautiful his lover's body was, but he'd never tell his thoughts to another soul.

**Orchid**

Misaki glared at Usami as the man explained that there was an orchid for every day they'd been together. The house was so flooded Misaki couldn't even storm upstairs lest he get caught in the maze of flowers.

**Cloud**

The clouds covered the sun enough to make the room dark as Usami wrapped his arms around Misaki and took a deep breath of his hair. That smell would never get old because it smelled of Misaki.

**Connect**

Usami dialed the number and waited for the line to connect just so he could hear Misaki's voice because when the youth went to visit his brother he was utterly lonely.

**Talent**

There was no denying Usagi-san's lack of talent in the kitchen, especially when Misaki was the one who had to clean it up so the idiot rabbit didn't hurt himself again.

**Planning**

Usami spent months planning on a surprise for their anniversary and he wasn't disappointed in the look Misaki shot him when the surprise was unveiled.

**Quizzical**

Takahiro shot Usami and Misaki a quizzical look when they both sat down on the sofa to inform the man of a long overdue secret between two.

**Ameliorate**

The water became more ameliorable once Usami got into the bathtub behind him. Misaki couldn't figure out how that worked, but for some reason it made the bath that much better when they were together.

**Euphemism**

Misaki never liked the fact that whenever he said he wanted to go to sleep Usami automatically though it was an anti-euphemism for "let's go to bed and fuck like rabbits all night long".

**Deviant **

Usami had to be a deviant! How else could anyone explain all of the lube that had shown up at the door of the condo on that cold winter's day?

**Candid**

"What the hell is this, Candid Camera?" Misaki screeched when he walked into the condo to see that the décor had been changed to that of a medieval castle with a paper dragon flying from the ceiling.

**Tender**

While many would have considered Usami the opposite, Misaki had seen his tender side on more than one occasion and it always made him feel faint.

**Midnight**

Even though it was midnight Misaki didn't mind one bit as Usami pulled him over and started to kiss and fondle his body. He was a young man after all, so it was perfectly natural to be in the mood all the time.

**Golden**

Misaki rolled his eyes as Usami insisted on commemorating their fiftieth time of having sex like it was the golden anniversary after marriage.

**Urgent**

The green-eyed teen fought back the urgent need to insist that Usagi-san finally penetrate him or he was going to take matters into his own hands.

**Duplicate**

Usami stared at the duplicate boxes of baking utensils and vowed then and there to kill his brother for sending his lover any sort of gift in the mail. Especially when he'd bought the exact same set earlier in the day.

**Defend**

Though it may not seem like it, Misaki would defend his lover's and his relationship to anyone who dared separate them.

**Nostalgia**

Misaki held Usami's hand while pushing the elder in a wheelchair through Sapporo. A sense of nostalgia bled into his heart as he remembered their first time in the area together almost fifty years prior.

**Frivolity**

"You can't keep spending your money so frivolously!" Misaki shouted in anger as he opened up ten boxes of packing popcorn just because Usami thought it was cool looking.

**Anticipation**

No matter how much he denied it, there was no doubting the anticipation Misaki felt whenever he came home since he knew the one he loved was behind the door waiting for him.


End file.
